The lord and the apostate
by Revan Sama
Summary: Male Warden Cousland x Bethany hawke. A Few themes about the sister of the champion of Kirkwall and the noble hero of Ferelden.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins and Dragon age 2.

Pairing: Male Warden Cousland x Bethany Hawke.

Summary: A Few themes about the sister of the champion of Kirkwall and the noble hero of Ferelden.

Disclaimer: I only own Siegfried Cousland.

**-The Lord and the apostate-**

**1: First impression**.  
>It was merely a coincidence that she saw him here, in Lothering.<br>She was just doing some shopping for her mother, some food and other things.  
>She never thought she would be that enchanted by this stranger mere presence.<br>Yet there was something special about that person.

Bethany Hawke could see it. That man wasn't like any men that she saw until now.

A very beautiful appearance, long flowing black hair like a raven . Purple eyes, such odd and rare color...No...Rather, a sad color. He didn't seem much older than her.  
>A strong build body but he didn't seem to rely on brute force.<p>

He had two small daggers on his back, Her elder brother told her that usually only those who held two weapons at in each hands used high speed than brute force.

He also had a silver light armor, black pants and brown boots.  
>Could he be a warrior or a soldier?<br>No...  
>That man, from what she could observe, possessed a gentleness far beyond than normal.<p>

He helped that red haired child by giving him some silver coins.  
>He defeated the bandits with his companions.<br>He convinced that unfriendly merchant to give reduce his price for those who were poor.

He gave a bit of hope to those who thought that nothing could be done.

He had a noble soul and he was too kind to be a warrior. There was a strange sadness in his purple eyes...Whatever happened to that man, it must have been terrible.

That man seemed to shoulder the entire world on his back yet he was still walking with a determination that could match Garrett Hawke, her elder brother's determination.

No matter how impossible or odd as it was, Bethany find herself attracted to the handsome stranger.

Yet she couldn't stay too long here, there were Templars everywhere, more than usual.

When she came back home, her mother after saying her usual welcome home, asked her why she seemed so flustered.

The only answer Leandra Hawke had from her eighteen years old daughter was her even more red face.

**2: Fateful meeting.  
><strong>The maker had a strange sense of humor.

She never thought she would actually see him again or talk to him.

Especially at Kirkwall.

As usual when Garrett would be out to do some job for gaining money for the expedition.

Her mother asked her to come with her to do some shopping. It took longer than it should have and it was already dark. They hurried up to Gamlen's house, but it was already too late.

Four bandits were already surrounding them.

Bethany thought that it shouldn't be a problem and she was right, they were easy to defeat.

However...

She didn't saw the last, who was right behind her until her mother screamed.

Before he could do anything, someone knocked him off.

And as Bethany wanted to thanks the stranger who saved her and her mother, she stopped to breath as soon as she saw again those purple eyes.

**3:Nobility.**  
>Leandra recognized him. He was the youngest son of one of the most powerful noble family in Highever before his parents were betrayed and slaughtered.<p>

The Cousland family.

She thanked him for his help . He just smiled and said that she was welcome.

However Bethany was troubled, he saw her using magic.

Would he tell that to the templars?

Would he thought less of her now?

Did he regret helping her?

After thinking about all that, she was mostly surprise that would be so understanding.

"Please do not concern yourself miss Hawke, I won't tell anyone about what I saw, I promise." he answered with a gentle smile.

She sighed in relieve.

"Thank you."

After that he accompanied both ladies to Gamlen's house. Leandra was quite pleased to have see again and meet the former young noble.  
>He was a fine young man, she asked him to come visit sometime for a talk or something like that.<p>

The young Cousland would accept gladly the offer and promised to come when he would have the time.

He began to leave but...

"Uhm, Excuse me!" Bethany wanted to ask him something. Something that has plagued her mind for while after she saw him for the first time at Lothering.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"You...You haven't told your name." She felt quite foolish for some reasons.

He blinked then answered with a smile.

"Siegfried...My name is Siegfried Cousland."

**4:Nickname.**  
>Why...?<br>Why? !  
>Maker's breath, WHY only HER? !<p>

Every time they met, be it at Gamlen's home or elsewhere, He would always greet her...By calling her 'Miss Hawke' and NOT by her first name.

Though she did tell him to call her Bethany...COUNTLESS times.

He called everyone by their first name.

Her elder brother, Garrett.  
>Isabella.<br>Varric.  
>Merrill.<br>Anders.  
>Fenris.<br>Aveline.

and...

"Greetings miss Hawke!" he would say with a happy smile.

Was he mocking her? !

Bethany was slightly annoyed by that.

Could it be that he disliked her? That he was keeping his distance by being polite? If so, why only her? Has she done something that would have offended him?

She had enough of that.

So while following Aveline, Varric and Garrett, Siegfried suddenly asked her.

"Is something amiss Miss Hawke?"

She glared at him and asked:

"Why is it only me that you call 'miss'? I do have a name you know."

He stared at her for a moment and chuckled softly.

"If I wasn't so uncertain Miss Hawke, I would say that you are sulking."

Her outraged face made him even more chuckled.

"I-I'm not sulking!"

He just smiled as he was still looking at her pouting.

"As for answering your question, I don't know myself...Maybe I think you're special."

She stopped, her face was now blank, her light brown eyes widen and stared at him incredulous.

"What?"

"You heard me well enough...Miss Hawke."

"I told you to call me Bethany."

"I am working on it Miss Hawke."

"Ugh You are impossible." Said Bethany who was really annoyed.

Aveline was just laughing quietly.

Garrett was disapproving.

And Varric said to Bethany with a small smile:

"You know Sunshine, you can flirt with him after we're done."

Bethany's eyes widen once more and her face became red.

She haven't meant to make such a scene over something so trivial.

"Varric!"

"Varric, stop teasing my sister like that...And you too Siegfried." Said Garrett while glaring at the Grey warden.

Yet his sister's blushing cheeks were telling another tale.

A tale that Garrett Hawke didn't want to know.

_CONTINUE._


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Revan-sama.  
>Game: Dragon age origins and Dragon age 2.<br>Pairing: Male Warden Cousland x Bethany Hawke.  
>Summary: A Few themes about the sister of the champion of Kirkwall and the noble hero of Ferelden.<br>Disclaimer: I only own Siegfried Cousland.

**-Lord and apostate 2-**

**5: Disprovable.**

He was watching them again. He has been doing that a lot lately and the result was always the same.

Garrett Hawke disapproved Siegfried Cousland.

He didn't liked the way he teased Bethany nor that he would spent time with her while HE wasn't there to watch over her.

He noticed that those teases didn't make her indifferent.

Her blush, her flustered face, every gestures, every signs showed him that he was unfortunately right.

His sister was infatuated with the noble Grey Warden.

And the feeling wasn't unrequited, if Siegfried thought he didn't saw the way he was looking at his sister then he was wrong.

He would never forgive that noble scoundrel for stealing his sister's heart.

It wasn't that he hated Siegfried, he was a good friend and his mother Leandra was happy to be able to chat with him once in a while.  
>It made her a bit happier from...well...Carver's death.<p>

Garrett was grateful about that. But was it really necessary to flirt with his sister?

He will never, you heard right, NEVER acknowledge Siegfried Cousland.

Maker's breath, if he still want to live he better NEVER call him 'brother-in-law'!

And Leandra's speech on having many grandchildren didn't help the situation at all...

**6: Destiny of love.**

Neither of them knew how it had come to this.

Neither of them knew who kissed the other first and neither of them cared.

The way her tongue shyly pressed against his own, the way their kiss slowly, calmly turned to something passionate.  
>Something that left both of them numb, begging for more and more.<p>

Then she took his hand and went slowly to her bed.

She laid down on the bed and he gently, slowly kissed her neck.

Feeling his weigh on her like this...It almost felt like she was in heaven.

Almost like freedom.

She was shivering under him, but it wasn't because she was scared. Overflowing emotions were raising inside the young mage . So much that she almost couldn't stand it.

She hardly could stand it...How much she wanted him to be hers.

He loved her just as much. He had been watching, as she had. Had been longing, needing and wishing. That left Siegfried' heart weak.

Yet, when he felt his own lips trembling against hers, it was bliss, his mind reeling with thoughts of her, her, her.

Her cheeks flushed with innocence as his fingers trailed her form and leaning once more to taste, and love her.

And as they met, and became entwined with one another, he could see her face clearly; bright and nervous .

"Don't worry" he would whisper softly against her ear, his cheek nestled against the skin he had often adored, He smiled softly as he felt Bethany's hands on his back gripping his shirt.

"I love you." she said, cheeks flushed as the euphoric calm washed over their exhausted beings.

He paused and stared at her with a shy smile. he was unsure if it would make him look foolish. But he said it anyway.

"I love you too."

He said smiling from ear to ear which sent a ripple of delight through her body, it was the first time they had both said it and now she felt like her world was complete.

CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Revan-sama.  
>Game: Dragon age origins and Dragon age 2.<br>Pairing: Male Warden Cousland x Bethany Hawke.  
>Summary: A Few themes about the sister of the champion of Kirkwall and the noble hero of Ferelden.<br>Disclaimer: I only own Siegfried Cousland.

**-Lord and apostate 3-**

**7: Sweets.**

When Bethany entered his room a few minutes before, the entire room was filled with small boxes of candies and sweets.  
>Apparently Siegfried Cousland, the hero of Ferelden liked sweets. And have bought many.<p>

She was a bit surprised, he didn't seem like the type of man of eating sweets...  
>When she came back to his room later, there he was, with...?<p>

"...? Where are all the sweets you have bought?"  
>The young Cousland look at her and smile: "I ate all of them."<p>

Her eyes widen in disbelieve: "All of them! ? But those could have filled a trolley!"  
>"I know and they were all delicious...but..."<p>

Bethany stared at him with curiosity.  
>He said with a very serious face: "The most delicious one...is you."<p>

"! ! ! ? ? ?" Her face became more red than an apple.  
>"I hope you die from overeating sweets! ! !" She said while leaving outraged and embarrassed.<p>

Siegfried chuckled softly: "Cute."

**8: Drunk.**

"I believe you had enough drinks Miss Hawke."

It's been hours ever since Isabela invited everyone for a drink.  
>Everyone had already leaved the tavern 'The Hanged Man', even Bethany's elder sibling has left to go home, the only person who didn't went to bed already was...<p>

"Miss Hawke are you listening to me?"

She looked at him and said while laughing: "Noooo 'hic', I'm not!"

At first, Bethany was hesitant but Isabela insisted so much she didn't had many choices.

And now this...

"Aaaaaand why still callin' me 'miss'? 'HIC' Call me Bethany" She said while staring at him very closely as if she couldn't see him properly.

Siegfried felt very nervous somehow, she was very close and her breath felt like alcohol, obviously.

He sighed and said: "Alright...Bethany...but only because you won't remember it tomorrow."

At this she gave a loud cheer that could have awake the dead.

And indeed, the next day she didn't remember a thing about last night.

AND throwed everything she drank.

And Leandra was certainly not pleased.

**9: Forbidden.**

On the road of adventures, Garrett Hawke was rambling about his little sister's lover:

"The one who know what is best for Bethany is me! So I will not allow any holding hands, no meetings alone always have someone else with you two, no kissing, no wedding, no dates, no..."  
>(extremely long list of forbidden things)<p>

"What about sex?" Asked Isabela with a smirk.

"THAT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! ! !"

"Isabela! Brother!" Bethany's face couldn't be more red.

"And so begin my new start with my beloved and the noisy brother in law" said Siegfried with a smile.

"Don't call me that! ! !" said an outraged Garrett Hawke.

**10: Gender-bender.**

"Anders! Tell us how to undo 'THIS' immediately!"

The elder apostate was a bit taken aback when he saw a male Bethany and a female Siegfried but knew right away what it was about.

"So this is where my potions disappeared, still, I can't believe that Isabela made you drink those."

"She said it was good alcohol." Said Siegfried calmly.

Anders sighed and said: "Look, it's not so bad as it seems to be. It will be back to normal in two days."

But Bethany wasn't satisfy with this: "Can't you do anything about it? He is even prettier than I was!"

Siegfried looked at her and said: "Thank you very much 'mister' Hawke."

"It wasn't a compliment and don't call me 'mister'!"

**11: Carrying.**

She tripped on a rock and fell down.

She hurt her knee but it was not something she couldn't heal with her magic.

Yet he knew she wanted to do things like a normal person, not like a mage, so...

"W-W-W-What are you doing! ?"

He carried her home in his arms.

"You are more light than I thought miss Hawke." he said with a small smile.

Her embarrassed face turned into an annoyed face.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm just saying you could use some light food."

He chuckled when she said:

"That's the exact same thing to say!"

_**CONTINUE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Revan-sama.  
>Game: Dragon age origins and Dragon age 2.<br>Pairing: Male Warden Cousland x Bethany Hawke.  
>Summary: A Few themes about the sister of the champion of Kirkwall and the noble hero of Ferelden.<br>Disclaimer: I only own Siegfried Cousland.

**-Lord and apostate 4-**

**12: Circle of magi.**

Until now Bethany never truly knew how free she was.

It's been two weeks since she joined the circle of magi.

However she didn't know what to think about it.

She was happy she didn't have to run away from Templars anymore.  
>But she was a bit angry with her elder brother, he didn't insisted enough for her not to be taking away to the circle.<p>

Also, being in the circle meant that she couldn't see HIM as much as she wanted.

Siegfried Cousland, the Grey warden and the hero of Ferelden.

He would probably forget her. That thought hurt Bethany more than anything.

His gentle smile, his voice, his tease, his determination...

Even if he would forget the short time they had spent together, she wouldn't.

She sighed deeply, it wasn't the time of thinking about that.

"Miss Bethany, are you alright?" Asked a small girl and the other children were looking at her with concern.

She was teaching the apprentices some spells and lost the track of time.

"...Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." She tried to smile the best she could.

It worked. The children cheered up and the small girl from before told the others 'See? she is fine!'.

Bethany felt warm inside, those children were really adorable.  
>She had always loved children, and has wondered a long time ago of the possibility of having some of her own.<p>

But she has let go of that thought, because after all, no decent man would want marry a mage.

Sure, her father Malcolm has found her mother Leandra, but that was a rare luck.

There was no way she would have such a luck.

After the lesson has ended, someone knocked at the door.

"Who could it be?" She wondered out loud.  
>From what she knew, no one had to use this room for today.<br>Maybe it was her mother coming for a visit, first enchanter Orsino told her that today someone has come to visit her.

After saying 'come in' , the mysterious visitor revealed himself...

"Siegfried! ?" She exclaimed.

"Greetings Miss Hawke, it's been a while." He responded.

He couldn't be the visitor that the first enchanter told her about...right?

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to visit you." He answered her.

"Miss Bethany, who is it?"  
>"Is he your boyfriend?"<br>"Is it true? Miss Bethany?"

"! ?" She was so surprised by his presence that she had forgotten the children.

And his answer didn't help the situation :

"Actually, yes, it's true." He said with a smile.

"! ! ! ? ? ?" she blushed.

Then she punched him on his arm and said:

"D-Don't say things you don't mean!"

He looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course I mean it."

Her face became even more red and it made the children laughing out loud.

...

After that embarrassing incident with the children, it was just the two of them alone.

"Seriously why are you here? If you really wanted to visit me you could have done it before..." She said with a bitter tone.

"I would have, but your brother said you needed time to adjust to the circle." He answer.

"Well...That's true but still..." She said sheepishly while looking elsewhere.

"...?" He looked at her with curiosity.

I still wanted to see you.

She bit her lower lip.

"So...have you adjusted?" He asked suddenly.

She looked back at him and said:  
>"Yes, I have. However, life here isn't perfect. The templars are mostly polite, and I know they're just doing their jobs, but some hold extreme views."<p>

She remember some templars harassing some mages for no particular reason.

It made her so angry.

"So, do that mean I can come visit more often?" He asked with a small grin.

She turned her attention to him again.

"You would! ? But...are you sure? There isn't much to do here, it's almost like...like..."

A prison.

"Then we'll go outside sometime, not always though.  
>I've got the first enchanter's permission and Knight Commander Meredith has nothing to say to a Grey Warden looking for recruits." He said.<p>

"But...You don't look for recruits."

He smiled and said:

"No, I'm not."

She looked at him in disbelieve : "You lied to the knight Commander just to have a date with me! ?"

He chuckled a bit and said: "I thought I wasn't your boyfriend?"

He laughed even more when she blushed.

After all, life at the circle couldn't be as bad as she thought.

**13: Grey warden.**

Sigh.

Siegfried Cousland didn't know what to do with her.

After the deep roads and becoming a Grey warden like him, Bethany Hawke has become very bitter.

She was angry with her elder brother and the fate she had without having the choice.

Also what pained Siegfried the most was that she seemed to have put a certain distance between him and her.

Has he done something bad to her?

After a fight against some bandits on the road, she got hurt on her left arm.  
>Since she didn't have any Mana anymore, he insisted on healing the injury himself.<p>

She said nothing, only nodded.

Once they were in her tent, he began to put some bandage on her arm, if it hurt in any way she said nothing about it.  
>He tried to talk to her but her response were vague.<p>

All his effort to see her smile again was vain.

He sighed deeply and decided to leave her alone for now.

He was going to leave the tent when suddenly...

Something has grabbed his right hand and pulled him back inside.

He turned around and saw that she wasn't looking at him, she was still griping his hand tightly.

She was oddly quiet for a while, until :

"Stay..." It wasn't a request, she wasn't begging neither. It was a demand. A need to be fulfill.

This time she was looking at him, he noticed that her light brown eyes were shining with tears.  
>She wasn't crying or at least tried not to. She spoke once again the same sentence:<p>

"Stay..." She came closer and took him in her arms. She buried her face in his neck, gently planting kisses along it.  
>Siegfried swallowed hard, trying to form coherent thoughts amidst feeling soft, wet kisses running up and down his neck.<p>

"Stay until the pain fade away..."

Ah...

Could it be...

All this time, after joining the Grey wardens, even after hating her elder brother for what happen in the deep roads.  
>She missed her brother and her mother all along.<p>

And the distance she had put between him and her ever since she joined his order...

She didn't want him to pity her.

Nor staying with her because she was the 'new' recruit.

He knew she wasn't the same anymore, they both knew that.

She has grown stronger and has maturated. Something she should be proud.

Still, here, just the two of them, he could still recognize the same innocence in her eyes. And the love she bear for him.

He smiled and said:

"I won't stay until the pain fade away."

The pain she received because of those words didn't go unnoticed.

"However..." She was looking at him, a bit worried.

But it didn't last.

"I'll stay forever as long as you want me to."

_**CONTINUE.**_


	5. Chapter 5 the last

Author: Revan-sama.  
>Game: Dragon age origins and Dragon age II<br>Pairing: Male warden Cousland x Bethany Hawke.  
>Summary: A few themes about the sister of the champion of Kirkwall and the noble hero of Ferelden<br>Disclaimer: I only own Siegfried Cousland.

_-Lord and apostate 5: the last-_

**14: Hope for the future.**

Today has been a hard day of work, King Alistair (He hate to be called like that by his friends) has called me for some work to do at the royal court.

Nothing that I couldn't handle but still it was very long and rigorous. Not to mention the formalities.

I was just happy to come back home.  
>Those times were peaceful, the war 'mages against templar' ended a few years ago.<br>It was harsh and bloody, but in the end, more freedom was given to the mages.

The chantry has lost the big influence it had and the majority of the people sided with the mages.  
>It took time, it didn't always ended peacefully but in the end, they had what they wanted.<p>

Today, having a mage outside the tower was normal.

They could finally live like normal people.

Yes...Just as she always wanted.

That's right...Today was the shopping day for my beautiful wife and cute daughter. And also going visit Brother in law Garrett Hawke and Merrill.

I went to work early before they could wake up, so I didn't saw them today. Being alone at home felt strange...and lonely.

Sometime it reminds me of the day Father and mother died...Even though my heart healed a long time ago from this, it's still plaguing my mind sometime.

Fergus, my elder brother, asked me to live with him in the castle. I refused and took a simple house...Of course I had to promise him to visit sometime, if not then he would sent his army to come get me (the worst part was that he wasn't kidding...)

Also he was very fond of my daughter and would spoil her even more than me.

"We're back!" I heard the voice of my cute daughter at the front door.

I didn't have time to look, because she was already hugging me. She laughed so carefree.

"Father!"

"Hello Leandra."

As I let her go I looked back up to see, My beautiful wife enter our home.

Bethany Cousland.

She smiled and said : "We're back Siegfried."

My most important people, my wife and daughter. I love them both so much that my eyes hurt.

"Father, I have something for you!"

It was a cake. I looked back at Leandra and smiled : "For me? Thank you."

She had a big grin on her face. Her light brown eyes (like her mother) were full of life and innocence.

"I've made it myself with Aunt Merrill!"

...

"Oh? That is great..." Now I felt a bit uneasy and feared a bit for my life.

Leandra looked at me a bit confused and Bethany, who saw my expression, laughed.

"'giggle' Don't worry, my brother was there to watch over them."

That doesn't put me at ease...

"'sigh' Alright, I'll have a taste of it after dinner." (if I'm still alive after...)

"Yeah !" She left the room, going to wash her hands before dinner.

I turned to Bethany and asked her : " How was it at your brother house?"

"It was fine,...until Merrill set the kitchen on fire."

...

That's really encouraging...

I thought so, while looking at the cake.

Bethany said nothing for moment, she reached out and touched my face tenderly.

The feeling of her fingers made me feel like I was waking up from a long dream. I turned my face into her palm and kissed it gently.

A small cry was wrenched from her throat, and she moved her hand over my face. She probably noticed the paleness of my face.

I didn't slept well, more nightmares of the murder of my parents, of Howe, and of Darkspawn.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of me, tossing and turning without her to hold me. To keep me from having my nightmares.

My hands gently moved over her again as I kissed her fiercely.

The small moans and gasps she made were like music to me.

I could feel it. Her heart was beating furiously, and with every beat I heard the words, "I love you," pounding against her chest.

After the kiss ended, I smiled gently to her and put my forehead on hers and said:

"Welcome back home, Mrs Cousland"

She blushed lightly and smiled back: "I'm back."

Thank you my precious Family.

**END**


End file.
